Who is Dr I Swan?
by Glassbug
Summary: Who is the mystery patient in room 007 and what happens when a Kind doctor tries to help only to find out her patient is involved in some questionable things. Just who is the kind hearted Dr Isabella Swan.


**A/N: I wrote this for a contest but never entered it. It's another story That I can see going to a multi chapter when I get reliable internet and a computer. Let me know what you think.**

"Good afternoon Isabella." I looked up to see Jessica at the nurses station smiling at me.

"When does your maternity leave start?" I can't help but place a hand over my rather large baby bump. I'm nearing the 38 week mark.

"One more week to go." I smile at her.

I pick up my first patient's chart and start making my rounds checking on all my patients.

I've marked Mr Clapp as ready to go to a normal ward.

I go through all my patients' files till I reach a new patient who is a John Doe and currently in room 007.

Reading his file I take note that he was involved in a suspected 3 way car collision.

He arrived at the hospital unconscious and hasn't regained consciousness since.

His vitals were stable at the last check an hour ago.

I feel a sharp kick to my side and place my hand over the limb and take a deep breath.

I look at my phone and open the chain of messages that has not changed in 6 months.

 _'There is a badger under the house.'_ I had send him the message on November the 15th at 7.04am.

And I can still remember the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 ********Flash back to the 10th November midday *****

I was walking down the hospital hallway after leaving the cafeteria and barely eating my lunch as after the third bite the nausea kicked in hard.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asks as she sees me walk down the hall slowly.

I shake my head before regretting it as the nausea gets worse.

"I don't feel so great." I mumbled out as I look at her before everything goes blank and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

I open my eyes to the feel of rough fabric and plastic sheets under me and harsh white ceiling tiles above me.

I groan as I slowly raise myself off the bed and try to get my bearings.

"Hello Bella." I flash my eyes to the door and see Doctor Victoria King standing in the doorway - the resident OB/GYN.

"Doctor King, I'm so sorry. It must be the exhaustion I'll get up…."

"Bella, Stop." She says firmly before entering the room and closing the door.

"Exhaustion is one factor to your problem but I am afraid you are staying in bed for the next few days."

"Dr King, there is no need….."

"Bella, you and your baby need you to rest." She says sweetly making my head snap at her.

"Babb-y?" I slowly stutter thinking I've got this wrong and I didn't hear her say baby.

She looks at me slightly confused.

"Bella, you are dehydrated and pregnant." I stare at her before looking up at the ceiling again. "You're about 8 weeks along but the morning sickness seems to have hit you hard."

"I'm pregnant?" I whisper letting it sink in.

"Yes. Did you not know?" She asks and I gently shake my head from side to side.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I thought you knew." She says smoothly then grabs hold of my hand.

"Was this planned Sweetie?" I look into her eyes and cry.

"No it's not." I watch the concern wash over her face. "Bella, do you want to keep it?"

I look at her horrified as I wrap my arms around my middle protectively.

"Of course I do." I protectively growl looking at her. "The baby's father works abroad he's not here and has no idea."

"Oh." she says patting my hand. "Would you like me to arrange a sonogram and we can have a look at the little one."

I smile widely as the thought of seeing the little life growing inside me.

An hour later I'm staring at a print out of my baby while I lie in my bed planning on how to tell my husband.

 *******End flash back*******

* * *

I waited till I got home to message Edward.

He told me if there was ever an emergency I needed to send him a message with the word Badger in it and he would come.

No questions asked.

He sent me a message back instantly but his arrival never happened.

 _'On my way. E'_ Sent November 15th 7.08am

I sat on my sofa all week as I was on doctors orders to take the week off and rest.

I tried to track Edward down but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I went to the club we first met at, his apartment, the park we would have picnics in during our lunch breaks.

Even when my head was screaming it was over Edward had abandoned us; even if he didn't know about my secret.

He never would and my heart just screamed to keep it together for all three of us.

I figured Edward was in some sort of trouble to not have come when he was called.

Taking a deep breath and gently pushing at Badgers limb that was jabbing me - painfully in the side - I got up and picked up the file of our newest patient John Doe.

Opening John's file I begin reading his file all that is known about him is he was a white Caucasian male, aged 30-35, he had a gunshot wound to the shoulder and a knife wound to the abdomen.

I close his file again and walk into the room of John Doe.

He came in with no ID, no wallet.

He had a dollar in nickels and a disposable mobile phone in his pockets.

The second I walk in to the room of John Doe my world comes tumbling down as I look at the unconscious form of the one person I have been desperate to see again.

I look over his file again then checked him over.

He was stable and his wounds look good according to his file but I need to find out myself.

I then hold his hand tightly before leaning down to his ear.

"Edward, I need you to wake up baby." I look up as his heart rate speeds up a little before quickly kissed his cheek. "I have something to show you and it's important."

I stand up after no further reaction as I stare at the monitor.

I'm broken out of my daze by a ringing noise and open the bedside cupboard to the bag all his belongings were put in to find his ringing mobile pressing connect I place the phone to my ear ready to talk to someone.

"It's about time you answered! Where are you?" a deep masculine angry voice snaps.

"The person you are looking for is lying in a hospital bed after a car accident."

I said calmly as I grab Edward's hand and hold it tightly.

"Who are you?" the voice snaps back. "Where is he?"

"My patient is in the hospital. He is stable but unconscious." I snap back while rubbing Edwards hand.

"Now hold on…."

"No. you hold on. I am going against protocol here by giving you any information" I growl annoyed until I watch Edwards monitor spike irregularly.

I grab his arm and listen as the man on the other end carriers on ranting and shouting at someone.

"Sir, I am afraid if you don't give me a name I will be hanging this phone up." I say smoothly

"Fine it's Emmett Cul…." I don't hear the end as the hospital panic alarms go off and then I hear gun shooting

"Shit." I quietly curse before I start removing the wires and make Edward more mobile.

Grabbing hold of the bed I flip the breaks off and start pushing the bed towards the door.

When I get there I let go of the bed and slowly pull the door open and look around quickly.

* * *

When I feel confident the coast is clear I grab the bed and out the door into the hall slowly.

"Bella, What the hell are you doing pushing that bed." I look up to see the Chief of staff Dr Carlisle Cullen coming out of a room at the other end of the corridor.

I am about to answer when the sound of gunfire fills the next corridor along.

"I'm sorry, Dr Cullen, I need to get my patient to x-ray." I say as I try to push the bed again.

"Bella, you know the procedure during a lockdown." He says sternly walking towards me.

"Oh my God, Edward!" He says as he gets closer "Bella, follow me now."

He snaps as he grabs the foot of the bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket. I watch as he puts it on loud speaker at the foot of the bed.

"What Carlisle? I'm busy." A stern posh voice says on the other side.

"I have cub, he's at the hospital with gunmen here I need a pick up at the usual exit." He says pushing the bed out into a back corridor.

"Back up is on the way ETA 5mins." He says before the line goes dead.

"Bella, push the damn bed." Carlisle growls at me and I start pushing it again and we slowly keep moving.

When we get to the back doors Carlisle leaves me on one side as he opens the door.

Before I can start pushing the bed again the doors filled with a giant muscular man with dark skin and black hair who looks at Edward before me.

"Not now, there's no time." A shorter Caucasian older black haired man snaps grabbing the foot of the bed.

I go to grab the head and start pushing again to see an ambulance with the doors open on the other side I stop in my tracks when I see a short man with black hair sitting in the back with a gun in his hand pointed at me.

"If you want to stay in one piece get in the ambulance without a fuss."

He orders before I feel a gun pushed into the base of my back right where Badger is currently lying.

I climb into the ambulance and watch as the doors close with Carlisle on the other side with big cautious eyes.

"Miss, please sit down." The goliathan asks pointing to a chair.

Instead I stand up and grab the heart monitor and a new IV line and connect both onto Edward so I can see his heart beat again.

I grab the chart on the foot of the bed and start writing down Edwards Stats.

"Please Miss" Goliathan asks again and I just turn to him.

"If you don't mind sir I'm trying to look after my patient." I snap harshly before jotting down Edwards saturation level.

"Miss, You will sit down now!" Mr Black hair orders pointing the gun at me.

I take the seat and belt up as I look over at Edward.

"What's your name?" Mr Black asks with a stern but gentler tone looking at me.

"Dr Swan." I reply looking over at Edward again.

"Ah another doctor just what we need right now." Goliathan announces cheerfully

I jerk when we suddenly stop and the doors pull open to two more men armed to the teeth on the other side.

"Dr Swan, if you'll please." Mr Black says motioning to the door. I unbelt the seat-belt and stand up getting out of the ambulance.

* * *

I look around and see that we are in an enclosed large parking garage.

I follow the gentleman as I am led to a nearby door and then into a lift with Edward.

I shift around a bit and try to get near to Edward as well as to make sure no one realises I'm pregnant.

When the lift stops it opens into a plush apartment and I follow as Edward is pushed down a corridor and then turns into what looks like a fully functioning medical room.

"Sam, Jake you two boys stay here and look after Dr Swan. Make sure she keeps Edward alive." He looks at me before turning back the two men he is addressing. "I'll get the boss."

While I wait I connect Edward up to an all in one ecg machine rather than the portable and I start going through the cupboards to see what medications are about

If my calculations are right Edward is due a series of painkillers and antibiotics.

I try to keep myself busy so that I can keep myself busy and my emotions in check especially as they are currently making me want to go and hold Edward's hand.

While I've found some Erythromycin and Morphine the door slams open and a guy in his 50's walks in with Edward's exact bronze colouring hair.

I notice as he is followed into the room by Mr Black.

What alarms me is the look this new man has as he looks Edward over before eyeing me.

"What's the damage to my man?" Mr Bronze snaps looking at me. I eye him up cautiously as I remember something Edward said to me.

'Be careful what you say to people about me'

* * *

 ***********Flashback*********************

'Be careful what you say to people about me'

I roll over on the sheepskin rug we are currently lying on to look at Edward as he lies down looking at the ceiling.

"Why's that?" I ask rolling onto my side as I lean up to look at him.

"Bella, you know the work I do leads to me having dangerous enemy's." He whispers licking the shell of my ear as he leans over and looks me in the eyes as his body pushes mine into carpet.

I taste his lips as he leans forward and kisses me deeply.

"There are men after me that will not think twice about going for you first. They will not think twice about killing you to get to me." I listen as he whispers quietly against my breasts. "I love you, Bella, and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"Okay baby." I whimper quietly before I fall deep into the sheepskin rug under my back, feeling the fireplace flames flick against the one side of my body while Edward's tongue draws patterns against my skin painfully slowly followed by his fingers till I'm at the brink of desperation.

I then growl when his body leaves mine only for his hands to grab and knead my hips and he then flips me over before swiftly impaling me on to his hard thick cock.

I scream and keep screaming as he thrusts hard in and out of me chanting his love and ownership of my body till I squirt all over him.

 *******Flashback*******

* * *

"When will he wake up?" Mr Black snaps from behind Mr Bronze with a deathly tone.

Eyeing both men up I decide to keep to my doctor professional stance and give them nothing.

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't discuss my patient with you. I'm silenced by patient confidentiality laws." I say casually.

Before I know what's going on a guns pointed at my head and I hear several others clicks from around the room.

I stare at Mr Bronze behind the gun barrel and look at it unwavering.

If I die now at least I die with Edward. I stare into his eyes that look angry and murderous.

I hear a door slam open and watch as Mr Bronzes expression changes.

"Edward, OH my god." I turn slightly as Mr Bronze drops the gun and turns as two black haired short women push past him and to Edward's side where they grab his hands and start crossing themselves before muttering a prayer.

I stand still respectfully as I look around and see the men bowing their heads slightly.

"Where's the Doctor?" the elder woman screeches as she looks at Mr Bronze. When he turns to me with Mr Black I watch as she turns to me.

"Are you new?" She asks looking me up and down. I watch Mr Black behind her as he shows me a gun in a clear message of 'answer the woman or you will suffer'.

"I started his treatment at the hospital before he was moved here." I say calmly as I look at the woman and notice how Mr Bronze has moved to stand by her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly.

"As I was explaining I'm really sorry but I can't give you any details due to patient confidentiality."

I watch as she carries on smiling at me before looking into her handbag.

"It's okay Dear I'm his next of kin." She smiles as she shows me her phone screensaver which has a photo of her in a summer top with Edward behind her smiling as they cuddle.

"He's my son. I'm Mrs Elizabeth Masen" She says tearily as she holds Edwards hand in both of hers.

Seeing the resemblance and the photo as well as the way she holds Mr Bronzes hand I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before I start pouring information at them.

I notice as I talk Mr Bronze looking towards Edward the whole time ignoring me until I get near to giving a basic summery.

"He's sustained a GSW to his shoulder and knife wound to his abdomen." I say smiling at the woman.

"So he will be fine then?" I smile at her and nod gently "oh thank god." She cries as she turn into Mr Bronze.

He wraps his arms around her and I notice how he is whispering into her ear as he obviously squeezes her tightly to him.

"When will He wake up?" She whispers and I notice her lean into his arms taking a deep breath and relaxes.

"Only time will tell." I say quietly to her as I watch her bow her head and pray again.

"Ellie," Mr Bronze calls and I watch as Both ladies swiftly look at Mr Bronze. "Both you girls need to go and pack your bags."

"I will not Leave, Edward." Mrs Mason says grabbing Edwards hand tightly.

"Ellie, Please." He begs and I watch as he walks up to her. "I need you girls safe please pack a bag and do as you're ask."

"Fine." She says and I watch as she grabs Edwards hand and kisses his forehead before grabbing the other girls hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

I watch as Mr Black looks Edward over one more time and then leaves the room again leaving me with Edward and the two other men.

"What the hell of a mess are we in Edward?" I whisper to him quietly as I make out I'm checking his pulse.

I go back to myself administered job and check over the stores and make sure the equipment that is here works like the resusse machine.

I can't help myself but to smile when I find a cd of William Shatner singing Lucy in the sky with diamonds and Mr Tambourine man.

I look further and then find a CD by Leonard Nimoy at this I can't help but laugh out loud. It just screams Edward and his sci-fi addiction.

"Whats funny Miss?" I turn to see one of the guards has walked over to where I am standing. I look at him and show him both CD's. He bursts out laughing.

"I thought I heard it all till I heard Will Shatner sing." He chuckles out loud looking at the CD. "My boss loves this CD we have to play it in the car a lot."

"My Husband loves this CD. I hate it."

"You're married Miss? Who ever he is he's a very lucky man." He says smiling at me.

"My husband is the only person I have in my family."

"No siblings or parents?" He asks raising an eyebrow and eyeing me.

"No. My parents were killed when I was a teenager and I'm an only child."

"What about your husband's family?" He asks looking curiously at me.

"My husband's parents have disowned him because he wouldn't follow through with their ideas of a career for him." I say trying not to look at Edward.

I go back to the pieces of paper and stock taking before I tape each list on to the cupboard so I know where everything is.

I write through the stores here and things that I need purchased to help Edward including some vitamin pills for me and some glucose tablets.

As I get halfway through the top row of cabinets I stop when I hear the door slam open and Mr Black is standing in the way again.

"When will he wake up?" He snaps at me.

"I don't know." I reply honestly looking him up.

"Dr Swan, I am not a patient man." He sneers flashing a gun on his side.

"I don't know." I repeat hoping he wakes up soon and we can start planning to get out of here.

"You will answer my questions Now Dr." He snaps pointing a gun at me.

"I cannot give you answers to questions I do not know." I sneer moving in front of Edward.

"Look little girl you would be wise to listen to me and answer my questions." He snaps.

"You don't frighten me." I say eyeing him even though I'm absolutely terrified shitless I try not to show it.

"Do you know who I am?" He snaps his eyes turning cold and hostel.

"No. Mr Black I have no idea who anyone here is or why I am here." I snap staring at him.

He looks at me puzzled just as his mouth opens a new voice joins in.

"He is Billy Black capo to the Masini Mafia family." I turn to see Mr Bronze has now reentered the room. "And You are here to keep my son alive."

"Your son?" I ask confused.

I watch as he points over to the bed Edward is in.

I look over at Edward and then back to Mr Bronze confused.

"I am Edward Masini Senior Head of the Masini Mafia family" I look Mr Masini over "and that is my son Edward." he says cooly reinforcing his authority.

"You will remain our guest till Edward wakes up or you are no longer needed." He sneers. "Now stop giving us the fucking robot answer and give us proper answers."

"Sorry sir but I can't….." I start till I am interrupted by Mr Masini pulling a gun from his back and pointing it at my face.

"I said give me my fucking answers." He cocks the gun and growls at me. "Now less attitude and more answers or I will put a bullet in you."

"If you want more information and less fucking attitude start being a human being." I snap before fighting the tears back.

I watch as he stares at me before turning around and storming to the doors just as he opens the doors and think I'm free for a while he stops.

"If Edward dies, or she tries to escape. shoot her." He shouts before storming out of the room and slamming the doors shut.

I let out an invisible breath as I look it the closed doors and the two men on each side of them.

I look at the two men before I turn to Edward and decide to check his vitals again. After I've checked his vitals.

I look around for something to do.

Seeing all the cupboards I grab some paper off the desk and a pen before I walk back over to the wall of cupboards.

* * *

I start opening cupboard doors and emptying them onto the countertop and start counting and noting all the medical equipment, medicine, and other materials that are in the room to help me look after Edward.

I do the first three cupboards before I decide to grab some micropore tape and start sticking the lists onto the front of the cupboard doors listing their contents.

I look up at the clock on the wall and notice it's been three hours since we got here.

I go over to Edward's bed and take his stats after noting them down and subtly lean down and before I whisper in Edward's ear.

"Please Edward wake up for me." I kiss just under his chin. "We need you baby."

I look at the blonde guy by the door and smile.

"Excuse me Mr Blondie." I say to the blonde haired guy who smiles brightly at me.

"Can I get something to eat please?" I ask smiling in hopes he's less likely to say no.

I watch as he pulls out his phone and types away which is quickly followed by a beeping reply.

"The boss says no problem is pizza okay?" He asks and I nod smiling slightly.

I get back to emptying cupboards for stock taking.

I only stop when there's a knock on the door which Blondie opens and grabs a pile of Pizza boxes.

"Grubs up." He calls and walks to the bed where he put the boxes on the table going across Edward's bed.

I look around and grab the office chair behind the desk dragging it along to the bed and sit near the table where we open the boxes and start tucking in.

* * *

After Pizza I fall asleep in the side chair and even though I'm uncomfortable I get a decent sleep for the first time in six months since discovering I'm pregnant.

I take Edwards stats again and note them down and the big improvement.

I then eat some breakfast realising it's 6am and find some basic vitamin pills in the cupboards that I quickly take.

I then start emptying cupboards and stock taking again this time noticing six bottles of meds are out of date.

Till Blondie arrives after 12 with sandwiches and stays till midnight ordering us pizza again.

I spend the next three days in the same routine of checking on Edward noting a very slow and steady increase in his heart rate.

On day four of my imprisonment in this room I start to feel small tightening spasms in my stomach with the most horrible back pain that started on the second day of me stuck here.

I put down the stomach cramp to Braxton hicks and someone kicking my back again.

I sigh as I walk to the corner and look at the wall as I rub my side rocking slightly from side to side.

I sit still for an hour or two reading the book I found while stock taking about a sparkly vampire falling in love with a human.

I feel another cramp so turn on some music before I start to sway side to side in hopes of easing the pain unnoticed by the men guarding me.

I move around the room breathing in and out slowly between spasms.

Once my fifth one has ended I hear one of the alarms going off from the bed and run over to see Edward's heart rate has spiked higher than his current normal range.

As I take his blood pressure I suddenly stop because his fingers flex.

"Edward!" I pinch his fingers to witness a small reflex.

"Edwaaaa..." I'm cut off when his hand suddenly flies to my throat and squeezes tightly as I try to pull at the fingers.

I then look down to see a pair of glossy green eyes staring at me in shock.

* * *

I looked deep into the cold jade green eyes that stare at me as I pull at his fingers.

I watch as the eyes soften to warm passionate glittering emeralds as the fingers around my throat loosen and my feet touch the floor again.

I stand still breathing heavily as his hand moves up my throat to my cheek.

"Beauty." He croakily whispers, stroking a thumb down my cheek before his hand continues to travel to behind my neck.

Once there he gently pulls me down to him and pressing our lips firmly together till I push my fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss.

Suddenly I feel another stronger tightening sensation and break away from him gasping.

"Beauty?" Edward quietly questions but I can see the alarm.

I pant as I bend over his bedside gripping the bed rail, breathing out slowly.

I can see all the concern in his eyes as he looks me over.

Deciding he needs to know but unable to trust my words at the moment I grab his hand and push it hard against my coat so he can feel my baby bump.

I watch as his eyes go wide and then the pain goes letting me so I stand up straight again.

As I stand up though Edward pulls me to him and rips my jacket open sending the buttons everywhere.

I watch as his eyes zero in on my green scrub covered baby bump.

Before he looks up at me again; I watch as he presses a hand onto the top of my bump again.

I close my eyes and slowly absorb the feeling of Edward touching me.

His hands rubbing the top and sides of my bump.

It's a feeling, sensation, that screams love and acknowledgement of our baby before he sends me away again.

I stand still in silence as I feel his hands press over my bump.

"Beauty?" is barely whispered into the room as I look at him.

He looks up at me and I see the tears in his eyes. "the badger?" His voice cracks then he looks down at my bump shakily placing a hand on me again.

"Yes." I whisper before I feel another pain.

I hiss and lean forward again this time Edward grabs my hands.

"Beauty?" I can hear the concern in Edward voice.

"It's okay." I grit my teeth as the tightening loosens. "braxton hicks."

I watch on as Edward pulls me to him again and grabs the bottom of my scrub top before pulling it up over my head.

"Edward!" I exclaim in shock looking around the room and finding it empty for the first time since we were brought here as he lifts my vest top up.

"Shut up woman." He croakily barks back before carrying on his mission to expose my baby bump.

Before sitting up and taking his legs off the bed so he's sitting in front of me.

In a nasty hospital gown.

"Hi baby b…" I watch as he snaps back up to me. "are we having a boy or girl?"

I am about to answer when I feel another pain; a sharper and stronger one than the previous few.

"ahhh." I cry out as Edward grabs hold of me.

I drop my head onto his shoulder and breath through the pain as Edward's fingers stroke up and down my back as he holds onto me.

"Beauty?" I can hear the plea in his voice as I try to breath through the pain.

I am about to answer as the pain eases away when the double doors slam open and Mr Mason stands in the doorway with two men on each side of him.

"Edward, I'm fairly sure you and your doctor." He sneers looking at me and eyeing my bump before turning back to Edward. "are in no position to fuck."

I feel Edward tense and I press a hand to him pleading that he keeps quiet.

"Our doctor is here now. Jasper and Emmett will be taking you out." He sneers looking at me.

"No." Edward snaps in panic before trying to get out of the bed.

"Edward, get back in bed." Mr Masini snaps.

As I try to push him back down.

"SHIT." I snap as I feel the tensing feeling in my abdomen again before a popping sensation from deep within my body and a wet trail down my leg.

"Beauty?" I can hear the panic as I feel Edward grab me as my legs buckle under the pain.

"I...think….I'm in labour." I pant as the contraction lessens and I straighten up.

"Really?" He asks with his face lighting up like a small child on christmas day.

"Dr Cope," Edward says as he pulls me to the bed. "can you please look my wife over?"

Edward asks while smiling at me.

I hear several gasps before I feel the pain increase but neither make me pull my eyes away from the green ones staring at me.

I push Edward onto the bed trying to pretend I'm not in labour.

I can't risk him pulling his stitches out.

"Ahhhh" I scream again and suddenly feel several sets of hands on me as my knees buckle.

I am pushed onto Edward's bed as I try to breath through the contraction.

"Dr Swan, I need to remove your pants can you lift your hips up?" Dr Cope says from between my legs.

I gently lift my hips up as I feel Edward kiss my shoulder.

"Baby, it's okay." He whispers as I feel the trousers being pulled away from my legs.

Making me bare to the room.

"I'm sorry this will be a bit uncomfortable Dr Swan." He says before I feel his fingers being pushed into my nether regions and leave as quickly as they entered.

"Dr Swan, you're at about 8 cm dilated." Dr Cope says as the pain lessens again.

I try to sit up and get off the bed.

I give up when I feel Edward pull me back and then whisper in my ear.

"Beauty, you are staying right here." He then places a kiss behind my ear before wrapping his hands on my bump.

"Edward." I hear Mr Mason snap "What do you mean wife?"

* * *

I feel Edward tense behind me before a different voice says.

"Mr Masini, I think it might be best to leave that till after Dr Swan has given birth."

I lean forward and breath as I feel another contraction.

"This is not what I want." I cry out at the end of the contraction before falling back into Edward's arms.

"What do you mean love?" Edward whispers as I cry and bury my head in his neck breathing in his sweet scent.

"I'm suppose to have a water birth at the hospital." I cry again as I'm hit by the contraction.

"Dr Swan?" I let out a breath and look at the elderly man between my legs.

"Considering where you are currently sat I'm going to say we are past the formalities it's Bella." He nods before he brings out a pen and paper

"Do you know what you're having?" he asks as he goes into a formal doctor mode.

"Noooo." I breathe out as another contraction hits me and I feel Edward holding me tightly.

"I've got you, Baby. It's okay, I'm here." He whispers in my ear as I breath through the contraction.

"I'm going to get the ultrasound machine and let's have a look at this little one then." He says patting my knee.

"Afternoon Bella." My eyes snap to the door and I see my midwife in the doorway.

"Esme." I smile as I relax into Edward's arm.

"How do you know Dr Swan?!" Mr Mason snaps at her. All while she ignores him and walks up to me.

"Bella, I'm going to check your cervix okay hunny?" I nod as I lean into Edward's body.

After a few minutes of silence I feel some fabric cover my legs, while I pant through another contraction.

"Bella, we have a water pool ready in the next room do you want to get in the pool?"

"Please." I whimper

"Esme, I don't….." Mr Masini starts snarling.

"Dad, I am helping my patient and what sounds like my sister bring our next family heir into the world."

I hear and feel the air being sucked out of the room from several areas before she snarls. "Back off."

"Carlisle, can you bring me that dressing gown and help me get Bella into the hot tub in the other room."

She says calmly I slide my legs off the bed and sit still as I pant through the next contraction.

"Don't even think about it Edward." Esme snaps as she holds my arm.

"That's my wife." He snaps back.

"And you are injured." I growl through a contraction.

"Beauty." He painfully pleads as I gently pull him to the front of me.

"You need to let Esme help and call the shots." I watch the tears in his eyes fall. "I need you to rest cause once Badger gets here both of us are going to be nearly useless."

I hear him snort before he pulls me to him.

"Tell me what you want baby and I'll do it." He whispers as he kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper as I kiss his lips . "Now please get all these men out of the room!"

I snap as another contraction takes over and I see the seven men in the corner of the room.

I feel the blanket pulled further up my legs and hear Edward snap

"GET. OUT. NOW." Before I hear rustling footsteps.

"Okay Bella, let's get moving when you're ready." Esme says once the rooms clear.

* * *

Grabbing the hem of my vest and strip to my bra.

I then throw the dressing gown on and grab Esme on one side. While Carlisle grabs the other.

"Edward?" Mr Masini questions.

"Edward," I say before stopping and breathing out.

"If you want to come and be with me then do but be warned you do anything stupid; I'll shoot you with some really strong fucking druggggsssssss." I scream the last word louder as I feel the contraction hit.

"I think we need to move quickly." Esme says as we start moving to the next room.

"Edward, Do not walk get in a chair." Esme snaps from my side.

"No wayyy…." He huffs back.

"EDward, do as you're fucking told." I screech with the next contraction peaking.

I hear several people snicker and then we keep walking.

Once we get near the hot tub I smile before climbing in and slowly sink my body in the water; sigh as the weight is off my back and my body has some support.

"Okay baby?" I look up and smile at Edward who is in a wheel chair sat along side the pool

"Better?" he whispers before I sigh in relief and smile.

I feel a new type of pain and grab hold of Edwards hands as I pant through the contraction.

"Esme, I need to bare down."

"One minute Bella, let me get ready then in the pool with you." I look up into Edward's eyes as he smiles back at me.

I hear a splash and then turn slightly to see Esme in the water behind me.

"Okay Bella on the next contraction." She replies gently.

I press my head onto Edward's arms and push while Edward counts to 10 I then breathe and relax before doing it again.

I feel like I've pushed forever and nothing's happening before I collapse on Edward's arms crying.

"I can't do this!"

"Bella, look at me." Edward whispers as I pant on the side of the hot tub.

I slowly look up and see his eyes looking into my before he strokes my cheek. I see nothing but the love in his eyes.

"Bella, you can do this. I love you with all my heart and you are the strongest person in the world to me." I cry as the pain locks my body and I pant into his arms.

"Aaarrggg." I scream at the end

"That's it Baby, a couple of more pushes and we can hold our son."

"Son?" I question looking up at him and smiling as he goofily grins at me.

"Son." With that I have enough time to breathe hard and centre myself as I push down again.

"That's it Bella." Esme cheers behind me. After two more pushes Esme tells me to stop and relax, that the heads out.

I let go of Edward's hand and put a hand down between my legs and feel the thin downing hair on top of my baby's head.

"Okay, Bella, one last push and baby will be here." Esme says and I grab Edwards hands then bear down hard till the pressure leaves my body.

"Here you are mommy." Esme says and I put my hands between my legs and bring my baby boy up to me and hold him tightly.

"Edward." I cry as I kiss his head holding his crying body to my virtually bare chest.

"I know baby, I know." He cries back holding me tightly.

I look up and slowly change position so I'm now sat on the bench I was kneeling on now holding my son in front of me as my husband holds me from behind.

All three of us crying as we touch each other.

Who knew last year that I would be sat in a pool with a husband behind me a son in front of me.

I lean down and kiss my crying sons head as I say a prayer for the family in front of me.


End file.
